Illogical Dreams
by Nee Harlow
Summary: Christine dreams of doing Spock's physical.


a/n: This is my first attempt at Star Trek fan fiction. I decided to start out with my personal favorite couple: Mr. Spock and Christine Chapel. I don't own Star Trek and I make no money from my stories they are merely a dirty little hobby of mine. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you.

Summary: Christine Chapel handles Spock's physical.

Rating: Mature

Illogical Fantasies

Christine Chapel looked down at her PADD and groaned it was time to lure Spock into sick bay for his physical. She may have loved the Vulcan/Human but he was always a pain in the ass when it came to showing up for his physicals. Bones walked up behind laughed patting her on the shoulder. Since becoming a doctor she and Bones shared the patients 50/50 but somehow she always ended up with the sexy first officer. She went to the intercom and hailed the bridge.

"Uhura here"

"Can you please tell Mr. Spock to report to sick bay for his physical?"

Spock's voice startled her.

"Doctor Chapel I'm afraid I am busy. Perhaps after my shift I can stop by Sickbay."

'Bullshit' Christine thought. "Just be sure to do it tonight Mr. Spock or you'll have answer to Dr. McCoy. Tomorrow and I doubt that will be a pleasant experience."

"Clearly noted doctor. Spock out."

Christine waited the entire day for Spock to show. She was the only one left in sick bay and her temper wasn't too stable. Finally as she was turning out the lights she noticed a tall figure in the door way.

'Well, well, well.' She thought.

"Doctor Chapel I have arrived for my physical. It seems that you were just leaving I can come again tomorrow." Spock said walking towards her his hands formally behind his back.

She couldn't help but feel light headed when he spoke to her.

"No Mr. Spock I think right now will be fine."

He sat on the bio bed next to her as she gathered the needed medical instruments. Standing in front of him she looked into his dark brown eyes. How many nights has she dreamed of staring into his eyes as his lips inched closer and closer to hers; his arms around her in a loving embrace, both glistening with sweat from hours of making love-

"Doctor?"

Christine was ripped from her fantasy. "Oh sorry,"

She looked and saw she was touching his hand. She blushing bright pink she took her hand from his. Her breath quickened embarrassment engulfed her body. Spock sat up clearly curious about Christine's thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it would be better if Dr. McCoy were to handle this tomorrow."

"Christine."

He touched her hand. She paused.

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"It is illogical to harbor such fantasies."

"You weren't supposed to see those." She said looking at him. "I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable. I know they are illogical especially when I know nothing will come from them."

He pulled her closer to him his hand resting on the small of her back. She stiffened unsure of what was happening. He touched her cheek with his other hand tracing her jaw line then brushed his fingers over her lips. She closed her eyes tightly moaning softly. The next thing she felt was his hot breath on her neck as he kissed from her ear down to her collar his hand dipping into her top .She couldn't help herself the pressure of lust building within her loins. She pushed herself against him noticing his arousal through his pants. Grabbing his face she brought his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss his tongue slipping into her mouth touching and tasting hers.

She pulled away for a moment and stared at him. Raw desire radiated from his body as he began to take off her Starfleet uniform leaving her in her bra and panties. Their mouths met again as her hands trembled taking off his shirt and moving down to his pants. Unleashing his member from his pants she wrapped her fingers around it surprised at its generous size. He stood up and stood behind her taking down her panties. He bent her over the bed stroking his erection. Christine clawed at the sheets withering beneath him the fire of need flooded though his veins. He pushed into her sending jolt of electricity through them both.

"Oh…" she moaned loudly holding on as he thrust into her deeper and deeper until she cried out in orgasmic ecstasy. "Yes…oh god…yes…Spock…"

Gripping her shoulders he continued picking up pace she squeezed around his sending him over the edge. He gasped, nails dug deeply into her as he came spilling his seed deep within her. He lay there on top of her a minute petting her hair, kissing her back. He pulled out and slumped down to the floor taking her with him. She curled up next to him…

"Christine…"

"Yes Spock?"

"I lo-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Christine sat up and threw her alarm across her quarters. Damn dream. She got dressed and left for sick bay frustrated by her arousal. Sooner she got there sooner she could get back to her quarters and once again take care of herself. Maybe on day she'd get lucky.


End file.
